The Trade
by burmafrd
Summary: Sometimes doing the right thing is right; but complicated.  AU of course.  All bow to the goddess that is JK Rowling. This is just for fun.


The losses from the Wizarding War were thought to end the day of the final battle when Voldemort and his followers met their end or were captured and sent to Azkaban. Which was mostly true; some Deatheaters had escaped and did cause some trouble for a while but were soon hunted down and either died fighting or joined their fellows in Azkaban. Most of them were given the Dementor's Kiss.

Just a little over a year after the final battle, things seemed to have settled down pretty nicely. Kingsley Shackelbolt had become the new Minister of Magic and had worked hard to clean out any of the Pureblood fanatics left there; outside of the Ministry the other few fanatics left found themselves ostracized and isolated. The Malfoy's had adroitly managed to switch at the last minute and Narcissa Malfoy had saved Harry Potter's life; so they got another chance. Not all agreed with that but after a year it seemed like no big deal so many began to relax somewhat. While not fully accepted back into the general fold they were no longer viewed as a threat. Harry, Hermione and Ron had gone back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year, and were doing well. Hermione and Ron had broken up amicably as both realized they were just not suited; Harry had proposed to Ginny and had just gotten married the day after graduation. Life was looking up.

Right after a short honeymoon Harry had joined the ministry with Ron as trainee Auror's; Hermione had decided to take a position in the Magical Mystery Section; her love of research and old books had already been recognized as a major plus for that somewhat neglected department.

Harry could not figure it out; this spell was a relatively simple one but he was not able to do it; he checked his wand and it was fine. What was wrong? Ron looked at him in surprise; Harry had done this one in their training a dozen times before today with no problem at all.

"Ron, this is strange. My wand is fine but I cannot do this spell. I don't know why?"

"Come on; lets talk to Hermione. She can figure it out; after all that is her job-figuring out mysteries."

Harry had to laugh at this and went with his friend to the upper floor where the Magical Mystery section was located.

Hermione had just finished up a paper on an old mystery that had puzzled the department for over 100 years; she had found a musty old book in Hogwarts Library that no one knew existed; she remembered it during one of her frequent prowls of that library. Finding it had made it easy to solve this one. She was happily finishing it when Harry and Ron came in.

"Wow Mione your own office already. Not that that is a surprise."

"Well its not much but it is mine. What's up guys?"

Ron sat on the corner of her desk. "Harry cannot do the search spell for some reason; its one he has done a dozen times before."

"My wand is fine but I cannot do it; not even slightly."

Hermione blinked at that "OK stand in the middle of the room and try it again; look for a bird in the filing cabinet over there." She got up and moved next to him, watching his every move. Then she realized that she did not feel him as strongly as she usually did. Even this close his magical signature was not what she was used to; it was much weaker. Then Harry tried his spell and nothing happened; she could barely feel any magic from him at all. Not wanting to over react she pulled out her wand and did a quick medicheck-that time on the run had made her read up on basic diagnostic spells and with her regular wand it would work. She did it three times.

Ron and Harry knew what she was doing and seeing her do it three times worried them. This was not good.

"Mione, what is it? Tell me- I have a right to know."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment; then she opened them and looked Harry right in the eye.

"Your magic is virtually gone Harry; I can barely feel it at all. When you tried the spell it was barely noticeable."

Harry and Ron both paled; this was definitely not good.

Hermione grabbed Harry and went right down the Hall to the Apparat Point and with no time wasted at all took him to St. Mungo's.

They were all gathered in the waiting room; Ron had alerted the family while Hermione sat thinking very hard; what could this mean?

Molly and Arthur got there first; George and Charlie (on a vacation from Rumania) were there soon after. Ginny was last; she was still finishing up her last year at Hogwarts; Minerva McGonagall had allowed her to do a lot of her schoolwork at home; she commuted to Hogwarts from 12 Grimmauld Place.

Ginny wasted no time and immediately approached Hermione.

"What happened; how did he get hurt?"

Hermione sighed. "We do not know; he could not do a simple search spell and he and Ron came to my office to ask me about it; while there I noticed his magical signature was a lot weaker. I checked him and it was not good and I grabbed him and took him here right away."

Hermione had always been able to sense magical people or creatures; it was a very rare ability. So no one there thought anything about that.

It was over an hour before a doctor came out. Molly paled when she realized that it was the Chief of Emergency Medicine, Dr Alloyus Johnson. That was not someone called in for something minor.

Dr Johnson looked around and spotted Ginny and moved towards her; she stood up and moved towards him.

"Mrs Potter I am afraid the news is not good; Harry's life force and therefore his magic is weakening and weakening quickly. At the present rate he has only a month to live."

Ginny gasped and sagged as Hermione and Molly took her arms to set her back down. Molly speared the doctor with a glare.

"What are you doing about it?"

Dr Johnson sighed. This was the hardest thing any doctor had to do.

"I am afraid we have no answers and no real treatments; we have tried magical reinforcement but it has no effect. For the most powerful wizards as Harry is his lifeforce and magical power are tied closely together; his magic is going and its dragging away his life force. For most wizards something like this would leave them a Squib but alive; but for him it means his death. I can only surmise that this has something to do with his link to Voldemort; when he died it seems he started the process somehow. I am hopeful some research can give us some answers but our time is limited."

Hermione looked up sharply; then her eyes narrowed. "The one year anniversary of the death of Voldemort was last week. I doubt that that is a coincidence; it would be just like that black bastard to have had some kind of fail safe or dead mans switch so that even if he lost he would take Harry with him. But what he did can be undone; it's just a matter of finding out the particulars."

She looked around the room at Arthur. "Arthur we need to get to the Ministry right now and start researching; I know of some parts of my section that have looked at the Dark Magic Voldemort was using. That is where the answers are."

Feeling hope for the first time Molly gripped Hermione's arm. "If anyone can find out it's you; what can we do to help?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "We need to know where the Dark Magic books are in Hogwarts and anywhere else are. Arthur and I will do the Ministry; someone else needs to go to Hogwarts; and we also need to know if there are any private collections."

Molly stood up straighter and looked at Ron. "Ron and I will check Hogwarts; George and Charlie will start looking for private collections; the Auror department or someone around there should know something."

Hermione nodded. "I will talk to Kingsley right as soon as we get there; he can help out making sure we get full cooperation. Ginny will you be all right here on your own?"

Pale but determined she nodded. "I will be with Harry."

Harry felt weak; he had never felt like this ever. Ginny held his hand like a lifeline; she was not going to let go.

"Ginny, when you get tired you need to rest; no point in both of us being out of it."

"I am not going anywhere; I will be here until Hermione or someone figures out what we need to do."

"So much of the Dark Magic collections were destroyed during or right after the war; how crazy would it be if what was needed had already been burned."

"Don't talk like that Harry; we have been in tougher spots and made it out. We will again."

Hermione sighed; there really was not that much at the Ministry that addressed Dark Magic; more general references and the like; little that was powerful and of blood magic which she was sure was involved here. Kingsley had told her that the full resources of the Ministry were at her disposal; whatever she needed. Arthur was checking the last ones now but she was not hopeful; she was beginning to think that unless something could be found at Hogwarts they were in deep trouble.

Charlie and George were talking to the Auror department head who was in charge of keeping an eye on Dark Magic and anyone that had connections or who might have books like that.

"Most of the private collections were destroyed right after the war; I was one of those that were charged with doing it; I do not know of much out there now. We thought we were doing the right thing though more than a few wanted them just locked up; but most of us were worried it would get out sometime."

George sighed while Charlie rubbed his head, then his head snapped up. "What about the Malfoy library?"

The Department Head looked thoughtful. "Malfoy was not known for having much of a collection as far as anyone knew and nothing came out that indicated they had any. We never searched there. It's very possible they hid some; but why would they want to admit it?"

Hermione had come in just at that point.

"Well I am going there to ask them; they owe me since I was tortured there. And I will point out to Lucius that if it ever gets out that they had some and denied it they would be in Azkaban the next day. I think he will see reason."

Hermione refused to wait to even owl them; she wanted to take them by surprise. So she apparated to the boundary of the estate and walked up the long approach to the main door. And knocked. Kingsley had let her know if Malfoy showed anything suspicious at all to let him know and he would get a warrant to search and if necessary tear the Manor apart.

A house elf answered the door; Hermione was interested to note that the elf was clothed and looked well. The notoriously brutal treatment of house elfs here had even fostered a well known term: "Bandaged like a Malfoy House elf."

The elf looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes Miss?"

"Hermione Granger to see Lucius Malfoy; it is urgent."

The elf nodded. "Please wait here miss."

Hermione turned and looked out at the extensive grounds of the manor. Since her previous visit here had been at night and frankly she would not have noticed much anyway, it was a magnificent Manor and grounds. Under normal circumstances she would have enjoyed looking around.

The elf appeared again. "This way miss."

The elf led her deep into the mansion, staying on the ground floor but it seemed like forever. It was huge but not exactly homey; it was much more a museum and display case then it was a home. The elf went to a massive door and knocked sharply; then opened it and gestured Hermione to enter.

Lucius Malfoy admitted to serious curiosity about this unannounced visit. He knew that the little witch was not an Auror and she had come alone; if something bad was coming that would not be how he would be approached. He understood that she was in the Magical Mystery section but what there could be this urgent; everything he knew and had been told about her by Draco indicated she was not impulsive or one to do something rashly unless the problem was serious. While jealous of her intellect and her beating him in the classroom Draco had reluctantly began to respect her for that and her unerring fairness; that was something rare indeed.

Hermione went into what was clearly a study; there was a massive desk and several very comfortable looking thick chairs; Malfoy had risen as she entered the room. She had to admit she did like those old fashioned manors even if she had never particularly liked the person. She also had to admit that he seemed to have worked very hard the last year to make amends to the wizarding world; but she had doubts it was due to any miraculous change of heart. Lucius Malfoy was very pragmatic and calculating; this was simply the best way to repair the family reputation and maintain their influence.

The little witch had certainly grown up; those robes flattered her. The gangly bushy haired girl had started to grow into a very attractive young woman. Her hair was now in large curls; and she had certainly filled out.

'He is so handsome; that hair; and even his arrogance. Just a shame about his personality.'

"To what do I owe this pleasant but unexpected visit, Miss Granger?"

Damn; even his voice was something else; low and it actually made her shiver. Bucking herself up she got down to business; she was not one to negotiate or play around; more than one had called her brutally direct. And there was really no time to waste.

"Harry Potter is being affected by the dark magic Voldemort hit him with; somehow his magic is disappearing and it's taking his life force with him; if we cannot stop it he will be dead in a month."

Malfoy's eyebrow went way up; this was very unexpected. "And since I am one of the few Deatheaters still alive I might know something? You should talk to Severus as well."

"We will but I am sure that potions have nothing to do with this; its blood magic for sure; and I am looking for anyone who knows anything about it or might have books on it."

Slowly Malfoy nodded. "And you think I have some Dark Magic books."

Hermione looked him right in the eye. "I am counting on it; the ministry has virtually nothing and I doubt Hogwarts has much on blood magic. But your private library might have something. Right now we have very little that could help Harry. And if you are worried about it I have Minister Shackelbolts word that nothing will be done with whatever we find here. Outside of myself and a couple of others no one will know."

Thoughtfully Lucius motioned for her to sit down in the big chair right in front of his massive desk. He sat down and thought.

Hermione forced herself to be quiet and sit still; it was pretty hard. She could literally feel the sands of the hourglass of Harry's life slip away.

Lucius noted that she was having to exert herself to keep quiet and still; that amused him. As regards her request-which he knew was really a demand; he had no doubt that if he said he had nothing she would be back in the hour with aurors and a warrant. He looked at her and said as much.

Hermione did not flinch. "There is a saying in the muggle world; we can do this the easy way or the hard way and you will not like the hard way. And make no mistake I will do whatever I have to too help Harry."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that. He could tell she meant that anyway she needed to; her loyalty to her friends was rather well known. Well how to best use this incident to his advantage? He had no doubt that she would take any action she though she needed to; a confrontation truly was not too his advantage.

"I think you can guess that my collection of that material is not exactly on open display in the Library; it would not be a sensible thing to do."

Hermione made herself just nod.

The little witch really wants to take action but is restraining herself; but then that was her reputation after all. Time to put her off balance.

He stood up; and motioned her to follow him as he went out the rear door of the study; a much smaller one. She followed him out, rather surprised as his seeming willingness to help out; but she would not be sidetracked or stopped; if she had to search this whole monstrosity from top to bottom over his dead body she would.

Clearly this was the more private area of the mansion; things were much smaller and much less grand. He led her down the rather narrow hall to a door that he opened with his wand and which led to stairs going downwards. She wondered if they were heading to the dungeons that Malfoy Manor was known to have; her personal torture and bad times had happened in the main living room of this manor; not down there but she had heard from some who had been; and she did not want to go there; but if that was where she needed to be so be it.

He led her to what looked like a blank wall; then he chanted some words in a language she did not recognize; it sounded eastern European perhaps. A door appeared and opened, and he went in and she followed.

It was a small room with a few shelves of books and nothing else; but that was plenty. Hermione could feel the dark magic; her skin crawled.

Lucius did not like coming here himself; he had never showed Draco this or Narcissa; his father had shown him this room on his 18th birthday. He had never even told Voldemort about it.

Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to ignore the feelings as she looked at the titles. Over her shoulder she asked "That language sounded eastern European."

Malfoy nodded. "it was. It's a gypsy dialect and that is the only part of that language I know. My father showed me this room and what was in it on my 18th birthday and I have only been in it once between now and then; the day after he died I wanted to check on it. Most of this was gathered more than 200 years ago; my father added a little; I never added anything. I am pretty sure this is as dark as it gets and I have no wish to know much more. I have considered getting rid of it; but something always stopped me. I admit that I did not really want to know why; I just tried to forget I had it."

Hermione stopped and looked at him; she sensed that he was telling the truth. That reassured her somewhat. "I am hoping this will save Harry's life. I am willing to bet that if the answer is not here there is none."

Taking a closer look she realized that most of them were not in either English or even Latin; and she looked at Lucius. He nodded.

"Most of them are in some kind of Slavic language; most of the dark magic originated there. Vlad the Impaler was a Black Wizard; he was just the most well known. You will need to find some who can read the old versions of those languages; I really doubt a language spell will do much."

Hermione was to find that a problem in the days ahead; it took several to find some; and two of the books were written in such an old language that no one she could find knew what it was. So she set them aside and looked at the rest.

Lucius turned out to be the most helpful; his time around Voldemort had made him quite the Dark Magic expert. Unfortunately the desperately needed answers continued to elude them.

10 days later they were no nearer an answer; they had confirmed that it was indeed Dark Blood Magic and it was certainly linked to what Voldemort and Harry had shared. But that was it. Only those two books were left and Hermione wrote down some of the language and went to Oxford to the old language experts there.

Two days went by before she found someone; an old just about to retire professor recognized it as middle age gypsy in a form only found around parts of Albania. He had a large number of notes on that area and Hermione convinced him to allow her to copy them and take them with her.

Harry's condition was steadily worsening; he was almost bedridden already. Just about everyone had given up hope of finding an answer but Hermione had not. She had asked Lucius to help her with those last two books and he agreed; he even invited her to stay at the Manor. Needing every minute she agreed.

Lucius had heard of Hermione Granger's ability to lose herself in books but he had thought it was somewhat exaggerated; he found out it was not. Over the next 5 days she lived in the room off of the Library he had given her to work in; she literally slept there and he almost had to force her to eat; she basically fell asleep on the books. Their combined efforts finally bore fruit in that they did show how magic can be taken from a person; it was indeed blood mixed with that of another wizard and bound those two together in life and death. Unfortunately there was nothing to show how to reverse it. Lucius told her that that was not unusual with Dark Magic.

Hermione was going over the last parts of the second book; it was indeed talking about transferring magic and she then found a part that showed how to transfer what it called life force. She knew that it was the answer; but it also showed that the results would be fatal; it was meant to suck the life force from one to another but it could be reversed; she knew it could. She just had to figure out how.

19 days after it was found Harry was barely alive; the doctors only gave him a few more days. Hermione had visited him and tried to buck him up by telling him she knew how it was done and she was working on how to reverse it. They were all relieved; but they did not ask how or what the consequences were.

Hermione knew what it would cost; she had spent a whole night carefully crafting the spell all along knowing that whoever cast it would die.

Lucius came into the study to find her once again asleep; this time over notes. He looked at them and could not believe it; the witch was going to sacrifice her life to save Potter's. He left her asleep and went into his study to think.

Lucius Malfoy did not often think of others; his son; his soon to be ex-wife (lost in all the furor about Potter was the fact that Narcissa had met a wizard in France and wanted a divorce; he had agreed and it would be finalized in the next few days). Certainly no one would notice. Draco had arrived and had been told; he had been studying in Durmstrang in Advanced Potions. He found he needed to talk to someone and floo'd to Snapes.

Severus had of course been consulted but as Granger had surmised there was nothing he could do. Lucius then told him what the girl was going to do.

Snape had looked at him with a raised eyebrow; then had sat back.

"A Pity. She was the best student I ever had; even better than your son. But it does not surprise me that she is quite ready to give her life for her best friend. It is typical of her. There is no other way I take it?"

Lucius shook his head. "It is possible that something could be figured out in a year or so but Potter will be dead in days; she will probably do it as soon as she wakes up. She had fallen asleep over her notes on the spell she is crafting; its all but done. She will mix their blood in a urn and then cast a spell that will transfer her life energy to Potter; I believe she will be dead in hours or a day at the most."

Snape looked at him sharply. "you want to help her."

Lucius slowly nodded. "I admire tenacity and courage and she has shown both in great quantity; and I have no doubt she will do this and not regret it at all."

Snape nodded slowly. "There is a muggle saying I heard years ago -'Greater love hath no man than to give his life for a friend.'

"Certainly applies here."

Snape thought. Then he went to a very dusty book on a top shelve in his workroom and opened it. He read it slowly, re reading parts.

Lucius waited patiently.

Snape nodded and looked up at him. "Here is a spell that binds two wizards as one; but the problem is that the witch must become pregnant in a relatively short time or both will die. It is the only thing I have ever heard of that would help her; and it would take a very powerful wizard. The conception of a child would build the magic back to normal; the child should be unaffected. This is quite old - dates back to before 1000."

Lucius slowly nodded. "A very powerful wizard?"

"There are probably not a dozen I have heard of that would qualify; Potter, Granger and Yourself; even I would not be considered strong enough. You are not really thinking of doing this."

"It would buy time find an alternative; It would restore the Malfoy reputation fully; and I find it very hard to allow such a brilliant young witch to die when I could save her. I have grown to like the little chit the last two weeks. Please make a copy Severus and owl it to me."

Hermione had woken up and looked at her work; she had taken her work and then apparated back to her flat. There she showered and dressed in a simple black dress. She spent some time writing letters to her family and friends. She then put them together and sent them to the Ministry with instructions to have them delivered after her death. She then spent a few moments with Crookshanks.

"Funny there were times in the war when I thought you might outlive me; then the war ended and I was sure I would outlive you. Turns out you get the long straw, Crooks. Ron or Ginny will take care of you I am sure; I love you very much." Tearing up a little she gave her beloved pet one last stroke. Crooks looked up at her and for the first time since he was a kitten he stood on his hind legs and patted her face with his paws. He seemed to know. She stroked him one more time then took her notes and left the flat.

Kingsley Shackelbolt looked out the window of his office and sighed. He knew it was over; Harry did not have long and he doubted Hermione would find the answer in time. He was worried about her; how would she take this failure-which she would call it=to save her friend. He turned as his assistant knocked and entered.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The Magical Mystery head is here and he says it's urgent."

Hermione moment paused outside the door of Harry's room and schooled her face to not show any emotion. Then she briskly walked in.

"OK everyone I have it. BUT I need to be alone in here to do it; it's a tricky spell and I cannot afford any mistakes."

They of course gathered around her and babbled; Ginny threw herself into Hermione's arms. "I knew you would find a way!" Hermione for a moment indulged herself in a last hug with her best girlfriend. Then she put her away and looked at the others.

"This has to be done now; everyone out and you will feel the magic outside; when you feel it is over you can come in. I will probably be either out of it or close to it. "She held up her hand to forestall any more questions. They got the message and filed out, Molly last. She gave Hermione a hug and said "I knew you would not fail him." Hermione managed to smile at her and closed the door.

She took out the urn and the small silver knife and went to Harry's bedside. He was not conscious and she regretted that for a moment but it would be better this way. She picked up his arm and made a small cut; then squeezed the necessary amount of blood into the urn; she then cut her arm and added her blood; then using the knife made sure they were mixed together. Then she held both of Harry's hands in her own and having placed the notes on his chest began the chant. Magic began to flare and crackle around the room. She lost herself in the chant, the last thing she would do in life.

Outside they all could feel the magic and sensed its power.

Molly shivered; this was serious magic. Arthur thought it had a strange texture to it; what was it. The others just sat there and felt it.

Lucius had gotten the notes from Severus and was on the way to St Mungo's; he had a hunch it was already happening.

Kingsley Shackelbolt looked at the package the Magical Mystery section head had given him. "You got this when?"

"It was delivered about an hour ago Sir and I was just informed."

Kingsley thought hard; she had found something that would trade her life force for Harry's. He had no doubt of that. Should he stop this; how could you weigh the life of one for another? One would die and one would live. No matter what he did. BUT he could not do nothing. He headed for the nearest floo.

Shackelbolt and Lucius arrived almost the same instant. Kingsley saw Lucius with papers and immediately knew it was important. He looked hard at him.

"Do you know what she is going to do?"

Lucius knew he had to be careful. "I just found some of her notes; she will trade her life force for Potters. He will live and she will die. I have some notes from Severus on another spell; but I have to look at them a little harder to see if it compliments one that I found. It might save her life. Maybe. It would do nothing for Potter."

Kingsley nodded. "Come with me."

They could all sense when the spell was over and Molly was the first one to the door followed by Ginny. They burst into the room to find Hermione slumped over Harry still holding his hands. They rushed to the bed; Ron picked up Hermione and held her in his lap as he sat down beside the bed.

Harry was moving his head and groaning; then he opened his eyes and blearily looked around. Ginny gasped and flung herself on him. Dr Johnson was just able to use his mediwand. The others all looked at him. He shook his head in disbelief.

"It seems he is virtually recovered; weak but that is probably just temporary; his magical signature is as strong as ever."

Great cries of joy and everyone hugged everyone else. Ron cuddled Hermione and smiled. Then he tried to nudge her back awake.

"Come on Hermione, wake up. Take your bows as the hero of the day."

But she was unmoving. Ron looked closer; she was barely breathing; suddenly frightened he shouted. "Doctor! Check Hermione!"

Suddenly it was deathly quiet as the doctor rushed to the other side of the bed. He used his mediwand and gasped; then he did it again. He closed his eyes for a moment then he looked up, his face suddenly haggard.

"She must have found a way to transfer her life force to him; she is dying; she probably only has a few hours to live."

Never had a victory been so dearly won. With the exception of Harry who was not yet fully awake, they all moaned. Ron was already crying, hugging the dying young woman.

"Oh God Hermione. He would never have wanted this!"

Molly slowly moved to Arthur and they convulsively hugged. George and Charlie slumped into a couple of the other chairs, their heads in their hands. Ginny blinked and softly said to Harry "It will be OK my love, just hold me."

Harry knew something was wrong but he was still fuzzy; he just held his young wife and wondered what it was.

Shackelbolt and Malfoy arrived minutes later. They found all of the Weasley's crying; Ron was gently carrying Hermione to the room next to Harry's to put her to bed; to quietly hold vigil until she breathed her last.

Doctor Johnson felt so helpless; he could not grasp the willingness of that brilliant young woman to so selflessly give her life for her friend. He saw the Minister of Magic and Lucius Malfoy heading his way and moved to stop them.

Before he could speak Kingsley held up a hand. "We know about it; I take it Hermione has already performed the spell?"

The Doctor nodded sadly. "Harry will live and she will die. I cannot comprehend the courage it took and the love she must have for her friend. I would give her a few hours at most."

Lucius found for one of the few times in his life he was speechless; even though he knew what she had intended it still astounded him that she had done it; coolly, calmly, she had traded her life for her friends.

Kingsley took a deep breath then looked at Lucius. "How long will you need?"

Lucius blinked and looked at him; then shook his head. "Not long; 15 minutes or so."

Kinglsey nodded. "As soon as you know come in." Then he walked into the room.

The Doctor looked at him. "Mr Malfoy; have you found something to help her?

Lucius nodded. "I just have to make sure of some notes. It is drastic but it should buy her time; time enough to find another possibility."

The Doctor nodded. "You will have to do it soon."

Lucius looked at him then walked over to a small table and spread out his notes. He was pretty sure of the spell but needed to check it over one more time.

Kingsley walked into a very quiet room. Ron was in the next room with Hermione; the others were sitting down; all were crying.

Arthur was holding his wife who was sobbing; he looked up at the Minister.

Kingsley held up his hand; "I know about it; she sent a package to the ministry to be opened at the time of her death; I found out about that and rushed here."

Arthur looked twice his age. "I have considered her my second daughter for almost 8 years; losing her will be every bit as hard as losing Fred was."

Harry was now fully awake; looking around and seeing what was going on he placed his hand on the cheek of his crying wife. "Ginny, what has happened?"

Ginny sobbed. Then managed to get out "Hermione traded her life force for yours; she will be dead in a few hours."

Harry moaned "Oh God! Mione! I would never have wanted this! How can I live with myself?"

Molly slowly raised a haggard and tear streaked face; she had aged decades in minutes. "You will live every moment she so dearly bought for you the best that you can Harry. That is how."

Lucius had stood outside the open door and listened to all this; finding himself strangely moved. He had had nothing but contempt for the Weasley's for many years. He considered them pureblood traitors; yet as he listened to them he found himself greatly humbled. Just maybe he had been wrong more than he had admitted to. Then he shook his head; he had an image to maintain; this was about to be his finest hour and he had to make sure he looked the role.

Kingsley sensed someone and looked around; he saw Malfoy and walked towards him. They both left the room.

"Well?"

"This should buy us time. It's very extreme; not quite as extreme as what she did but not far from it."

Kingsley looked hard at him. "Explain."

Lucius decided to be blunt. "Only a very powerful wizard can perform this spell; without being modest I can safely say there is no one nearby that can match my power; only Her and Potter probably. It will bind us together; but if she does not conceive my child in six months we will both die. Once I perform the spell it cannot be broken - at least as far as I can tell. Of course if we have the time we might find a way around it. But it is her only chance."

Kingsley was stunned. Lucius Malfoy was willing to tie his life to that of a muggleborn. If Voldemort had come dancing in the room wearing a pink TUTU he would not have been more stunned. He shook his head. Then gathering himself he pinned Malfoy with a look.

"Why would you do this to save the life of a witch you tried to kill only a few years ago?"

Lucius kept himself calm. This was critical if he was to pull this all off without looking like a sentimental fool.

"Admiration for someone of great courage. And it will fully return the Malfoy name back to full respectability and power. And since Narcissa has just divorced me she would make an excellent second wife."

Kingsley shook his head again. "You are not telling me the whole story. I have known you all your life Lucius. I admit I was stunned how much you have seemed to change over the last year or so. But there is something more here and I will know what it is before I allow this."

Lucius sighed. He was going to have to tell more than he wanted.

"I have come to care for her; I have watched her over these last 17 days devote everything she had to save the life of her friend; then decide to sacrifice her life for his. Such cool calculated self sacrifice I have not only never seen but never heard of. I admit I am lost in admiration for such courage. And I have decided that knowing how to save her life and not doing it is something that I would have great difficulty in living with. I am in fact not taking anywhere near the same risk as she is; she knew certain death would come to her; and has known this probably for the last few days. Yet she never hesitated or seemed to lose her courage. This makes her an incredibly rare person. I value rare and valuable things; and I have decided that she will be mine."

Kingsley shook his head. "Well we will sort it out later; perform the spell. Any decisions afterward will be hers."

He walked back into the room with Lucius following.

"Lucius has found a spell that will buy Hermione some time. At least 6 months; but it must be done now."

That energized the room and they all got up; only Harry was still too weak; but his voice was strong.

"I want to talk to Lucius alone."

They all looked at him then at Lucius, who shrugged then approached the bed.

Ginny looked her husband in the eye than nodded; kissed him and got up then led the rest of the perplexed family and Kingsley out the door, closing it behind her.

Once outside the room Molly confronted Kingsley. "Explain this NOW."

Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy without saying a word for a minute or so. Then he said one word. "Why?"

Lucius looked at him and nodded. "I have come to value the young witch highly; her courage is incredible; her intellect as great as any I have ever met. In combination a tremendous young woman. This spell will bind us; if she does not conceive my child in 6 months we will both die. BUT I have confidence that something will be found. If not I look forward to having a very fine second wife and family. I will take very good care of her Potter. You have my word on it; and in spite of everything no one can say that the word of Lucius Malfoy has ever been broken."

For a long moment Harry stared at him. Then he nodded.

"I will be watching you; she gave her life for mine; I will kill you if you in any way cause her harm."

Lucius nodded. "Fair enough."

The Weasley's were stunned by what Kingsley told them.

Molly shook her head. "He has something in mind; Lucius Malfoy never does a good deed without serious profit for him."

Kingsley agreed with her. "And he will have a great profit. Saving her life will fully restore the Malfoy family name and power. And while the risk is great they have 6 months to find an alternative. While still a lot, he risks nowhere near as much as she did and will reap a great benefit."

Lucius walked into the room where Hermione was laying in a bed, unconscious and barely breathing. Following him were Kingsley and Molly. Ron sat beside her bed holding her hand. He looked up and his eyes narrowed seeing Malfoy with some papers in his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"If this spell works saving her life."

Ron looked at his mother; Molly sighed and reluctantly nodded.

Kingsley looked at Ron and motioned towards the door; reluctantly he followed his mother and the Minister, casting a distrusting gaze at Lucius as he went by.

Ignoring them Lucius sat down on the chair and looked at Hermione. She appeared to be just sleeping; but the shallowness of her breathing told the tale. Lucius took a moment to look at the young woman he was about to bind himself too. She was attractive, if not as beautiful as Narcissa. She was brilliant and powerful; something Narcissa was not. Her fire and courage were unique; and while she had been much too concentrated to verbally spar with him, the potential was there. He had a feeling his life was about to get much more interesting; and in a good way.

He prepared himself; placed the notes where he could clearly see them; then clasped both of her limp hands in his and began the chant. He could feel the connection beginning to form; then weakness as his power went to replenish hers; and then he was barely able to stay upright and keep up the chant until the end. Once done he slumped back into the chair; completely exhausted.

Outside the room they waited tensely; just as they had only a hour before. Arthur was questioning Kingsley on the exact makeup of the spell; but he had only general details. Molly was clearly worried but resigned; Ron was just angry and agitated; leaving Hermione alone with Lucius Malfoy, then finding out what the spell entailed, had really angered him. And made him frightened for what this meant for Hermione. Only the fact that without it she would be dead before the coming dawn held him back.

Harry was steadily getting stronger; now fully awake he had questioned Kingsley as well on the spell; then had laid back and was clearly thinking hard. Ginny was trying to get him to relax; but the shocks of this day had taken its toll on him. Awakening to find himself cured at the cost of his best friends life had been as terrible as anything he had ever been through. Now knowing that only being bound to Lucius Malfoy with perhaps giving birth to his child her only hope tore him up even more. And he was starting to get angry at everything for forcing his best friend to make such a sacrifice; he really wondered if he was worth it. Then he had a thought and asked Kingsley to come over.

"Did Hermione know about that spell that Lucius is doing?"

Kingsley's eyes opened wide at the realization of that possibility; "I do not know, but I would not doubt it."

Ginny came to the same realization. "She would not have let herself do that to you; even at the cost of her life. She would have thought that was the easy way out; despite what the cost would be of the other spell."

Molly closed her eyes and sighed; "Is that any surprise? She would not think that that would be fair to You Ginny or You Harry so she would rather kill herself. Sometimes I wish she valued her life a lot more than she clearly does."

Ron shook his head. "She has been like this for a long time; she never really has put a great deal of value on herself; she does not seem to think that she really matters or counts for that much."

Harry looked up at the ceiling. "And that is partly our fault; how often have we made fun of her brains and her manner, even her hair and appearance. Why should she think that she matters that much when it certainly appears that we do not think she amounts to all that."

Arthur nodded; "That has bothered me for a long time. This is just the most extreme example of that. We need to let her know much more often how much we love and value her. "

Hermione slowly awoke; startled to find herself not dead and feeling pretty good. How was this possible? She opened her eyes to find Lucius Malfoy sitting beside her bed looking exhausted; then she was aware of feeling HIM; he was like a presence in her mind; she was aware of HIM in a way she had never been aware of anyone in her life. Somehow she was linked to him; then she realized that he must have done a binding spell; she had looked at it as a possibility but had discarded it when the full requirements became clear. She would not do that to Harry even to save his life; her sacrifice overall would be the better choice.

Lucius managed to force his eyes open; he could feel the bond to Hermione increase as she gained consciousness; he wondered if that is what it would be like for the duration or if only the newness of it made it so pronounced. He looked at her and found her whiskey colored eyes looking at him; she seemed fairly calm.

Hermione looked at the man she was bonded with and had to admit he was gorgeous; that hair and everything about him was something else. Never thought she would be with a man better looking than she was. What she needed to know was this:

"Why?"

Even though he had been prepared for the question, Lucius found he really did not have an answer. What reasons were the backbone of his decision he really did not know himself. He decided that his best option in this case was to be honest; a novel approach and one she would not be prepared for.

"I am not sure."

Both her eyebrows went up, her gaze skeptical.

"There are several reasons: Fully repair the Malfoy name and power position; make Potter and his supporters acknowledge me and have to pay me back somehow; admiration for your courage and self sacrifice; and a desire to have a brilliant and attractive young wife. I just do not know which of them were more important."

Hermione thought about this; then her eyes widened. "Wife?"

Lucius was somewhat amused that she had fixated on that. Her mind was definitely different.

"I do not intend to make it look like an affair; Narcissa's divorce becomes final today; and since we will almost certainly be sleeping together I want no stigma in any way attached to any child we might have."

Hermione slowly nodded as she acknowledged his points. "I suggest we become engaged, and wait a month or so. We have some time and another magical solution might be found with more time to look for it. This is a different problem than Harry's was; there might be more options we have not yet found."

Lucius nodded; this was a logical solution. Typical of her. He reached inside his robes for a small box. He took that box and opened it; a ring was inside. He reached for his hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

Hermione looked at it with interest; it was simple and yet it was not; the bands of gold, with diamonds and sapphires clustered around it, and it looked quite old.

Accurately gauging her interest, Lucius explained. "This is the Malfoy engagement ring; it has been in the Malfoy family for 500 years. Every bride to be of the oldest Malfoy son receives it."

It really was beautiful. "Somewhat understated for the Malfoy family?" she tweaked him.

Lucius smirked; already the verbal sparing was beginning; he was looking forward to more.

"I like to think my ancestors had good taste; there are parts of Malfoy Manor that are indeed too ostentatious and meant for show only; I prefer more practical things myself. Yet I do understand the importance of appearences."

Hermione sighed. "I guess I am going to have to make more of a show myself."

"Indeed you will; the first thing we will do is go to Madame Malkin and get you a brand new wardrobe. As a Malfoy bride to be you must look the part."

Hermione accepted this even as she partly did not like it; but she was more than feminine enough to enjoy the thought of new clothes. It just had never been a priority for her. She sat up and realized that while a little weak she felt otherwise quite well. She swung her legs out and accepted Lucius's hand to support her as she got up.

Lucius kept a grip on her hand; and then started to lead her towards the door; while a little put out with his proprietary air, she accepted it for the moment. Besides she was eager to see Harry.

They all looked at the door as it opened; then as one rushed towards it when Lucius led a very healthy looking Hermione out the door. Only Harry, still laying in his bed, but sitting up, noticed the very possessive manor that Lucius seemed to have towards Hermione. He wondered about that as he watched his friends hug her while at the same time scold her for what she did.

Ginny got to her first. "God Hermione, thank you but there was another choice and you are crazy if you think we would have held that against you!"

Molly then grabbed her in a crushing hug "Don't EVER Think we do not love and care for you- and NEVER think you are worth less than any of us."

Arthur was more gentle but just as forthright "We have always loved you; never doubt that. And no one here would have ever had a bad thought had you used the other spell. There was no need for you to sacrifice your life."

Charlie and George echoed that. Then Ron slowly approached her.

"If I ever in any way made you think I looked down on you or did not care for you then I apologize; I never in any way meant that. You are part of my family now and forever; and my friend till the end of days."

Kingsley gently hugged her. "There was no need for you to throw your life away in the manner you did. Value yourself more and how much your friends care for you."

Lucius stood there and took this all in. He had never had much respect for any of the Weasley's but he had to admit that they did truly care for Hermione.

"Mione."

Harry's pet name for her made her back away from Kingsley and approach the bed. Harry reached out for her hand and then drew her close.

"Mione. If you ever thought that if you had used the other spell any of us would have held it against you then you are completely wrong. And if we ever made you feel in any way not one of us and not loved and cared for then right here and now I apologize as well. That was never my intention; or I believe the intention of any of us. I thank you so much for what you did; but I never want you to do anything like that again. My life is NOT worth more than yours- EVER."

Hermione began to cry. He held her as they all gathered around to comfort her. She had never in her life felt more loved; and the reaction to all the events of the past few weeks got to her and she broke down.

As her friends comforted her, Kingsley stepped back beside Lucius. "I hope you truly understand the treasure you have Lucius. This is a very rare person indeed; make sure you treat her very well or there will be a lot of people standing line to make you regret it."

Coolly Lucius looked at him. "I believe I comprehend the situation quite accurately."

After a while Hermione stopped crying and Molly gave her Arthur's handkerchief. Lucius then moved forward. He reached for her hand and drew her back to her feet.

"I really think she needs to go home and get some rest; she has had very little for quite a while. She was falling asleep over the books for most of the last three weeks. It was a battle to get her to eat anything."

Molly objected. "She needs to come with us where we can take care of her and makes sure she eats properly."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Molly I would like to go home for a while; I need to sleep some real sleep and I promise you when I wake up I will come over for a really big meal."

Somewhat solaced Molly reluctantly nodded. "You do need to rest and relax. But I will expect you tomorrow and we WILL feed you a real meal."

Hermione nodded and let Lucius lead her out of the room. He took her down to the apparat point and then took both her hands in his; "Are you sure that you will be all right on your own?"

She smiled at his protectiveness; this might not be so bad after all. "I need time to get back to myself; I have spent the last few days facing my death and knowing it was coming; now that I am not dying I have to let that go and start living again. And I need to do that on my own."

Lucius nodded; that made sense. He had not thought about her state of mind over the last few days; adjusting to being alive and not dead probably was something that would take a while. Once she left he decided to visit Severus.

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well what do you feel now that you have done it?"

"I am aware of her when fairly near; but at this distance nothing. I am guessing that as time will go by it might get either a little stronger or weaker."

"More than likely stronger as your bond increases. Especially if you have a child. So tell me what happened; I am curious."

Lucius sighed. "She had done her spell only about half an hour before I got there; Kingsley got there at the same time. She had written letters to all she cared about and had them sent to the Ministry to be delivered upon her death. Needless to say he went right to St Mungo's. It was somewhat interesting to see the reactions of the Weasley's. It had just started to sink in what she had done when I got there. Potter's guilt was frankly enjoyable to see. I do have to give them credit for caring for her deeply. Their reaction to the full consequences of my spell was also quite enjoyable; especially for Ron. His guilt was very nice to watch. "

That brought a slight smile to the potion masters face. "I really wish I could have seen it. But I admit that I am very glad that you were able to save her; this wizarding world would be a poorer place without her."

He then cocked his head. "I wondered if you realized ahead of time just what you would be taking on. A woman more opposite than Narcissa would be hard to imagine."

Lucius shrugged. "She had begun to bore me years ago; I have a feeling that whatever else happens boredom will not be a problem with Hermione."

Meanwhile Kingsley went back to the ministry and directed that the packet that Hermione be sent be returned to her; then he ordered the Public Relations section to make an announcement. He decided to write it himself.

Official announcement: Harry Potter was cured of his affliction by Hermione Granger. She was able to find a spell that reversed the curse inflicted on him by Voldemort at his death.

Kingsley had decided to leave the rest of the story out; it served no purpose for the general wizarding population to know the rest. Part of him wanted everyone to know how far she went to save Harry's life but he knew she did not want it known. However he had no doubt that in time the full story would get out. And he did NOT want Lucius Malfoy to get any credit yet. He felt rather good at seeing to it that Malfoy did not get any kudo's yet. And if he had any influence he would not.

Lucius read the announcement and actually agreed with keeping it quiet. Actually marrying Hermione would serve almost as well since she was now well into the "Saint" category. Then he remembered that he needed to let Draco know. He contemplated going there to Durmstrang; then decided to owl him. It would not be as enjoyable as seeing his reaction but such was life. He decided to announce the engagement the next day. He then owled Hermione to let her know his schedule.

Hermione had literally fallen into bed, after giving some attention to Crookshanks who had greeted her very enthusiastically. Hermione just knew that somehow he had understood she was going away and was very happy to see her. She then fell asleep and slept better than she had in quite a while. Upon waking she took a long bath and took some time repairing her appearance. There were a lot of owls waiting for her and it took over an hour to get them all. She pretty much ignored all of them. Only the one from Lucius did she read; she sighed and replied back that that was OK with her. She then apparated to the Burrow.

She was glad to see that Harry had been released from the hospital to go home; he had just arrived before her. Once again he gave her a huge hug; she then put her hand over his mouth to keep him from thanking her again. At that point Molly gave out a shriek and grabbed her hand.

"That is the Malfoy engagement ring! Already?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes already- actually he gave it to me yesterday at the hospital. He is going to make the announcement tomorrow."

Ron grimaced. "We need to get back to the research and looking for another answer. While we have a lot more time than with Harry it is only 6 months."

Hermione looked at him. "I really doubt we will find anything; Kingsley put out requests to all the ministries world wide and no one came up with anymore than what we had. Even though this is a little different, the same basic principal is involved. This spell at least does not make someone sacrifice their life; the rest is bearable. "

Harry looked at her. "Yes it would have been bearable. Mione, do you really understand how badly we all would have felt if we had found out about that other spell after your death? We never would have been able to get around that; it would have haunted us the rest of our lives. "

Hermione bowed her head. "I just believed that it would be better my way; the repercussions would have been bad. And terribly awkward for the rest of our lives."

"Better awkward than dead."

That came from Molly. Ginny was nodding her head yes as was Ron.

Hermione sighed. "OK, next time I will choose the easier road."

Arthur quietly said "We would ALL appreciate it."

Molly clapped her hands. "I have almost finished the dinner; so everyone get your plates and get ready for a real meal."

Hermione was glad to be around her friends; and she certainly was appreciative of the big meal Molly had cooked. But she could not help but keep going back to what Lucius had done; and the ramifications of it. She then decided that for at least a while she would just enjoy being with her friends.

Lucius had taken some care with his announcement. This was a somewhat delicate business; he had no doubt that Hermione would react badly if he went too far. And he would not put anything past a woman who had shown just how far she was willing to go for a friend. He looked at his writing and finally got it ready and owled it to the Daily Prophet.

Rita walked into the editors office. She had a hunch that it was pretty big; an owl had arrived and the messenger had run into his office.

"Rita look at this."

Her mouth dropped open. Then she read it again. She shook her head. Everyone was wanting to know what the spell was that Hermione Granger had found that had saved Harry Potter's life. Now this. Rita just knew that somehow they were connected. It was known that she had gone to Malfoy manor to check through the private library there; no surprise since it was massive. The rumors were that she was looking into Dark Magic since that had been what was killing Potter. It was accepted that to fight dark magic you needed other dark magic. Rita just did not believe that Hermione Granger had fallen in love with Lucius Malfoy and vice versa; but she also knew that there was no way that Granger valued money or anything like that. The divorce from Narcissa had just become official two days ago; so the timing was interesting as well. Rita had a hunch that Hermione marrying Lucius was somehow the price of Harry Potters life. The question is why would Lucius want to marry her; no surprise that she would do anything to save Harry. But it would be difficult to find out; her sources in the Ministry were totally in the dark; and there was no such things as leaks or sources at Malfoy Manor. Something might drop from the Weasley's but that was about it. She had to admit it was a very interesting situation; she wondered if Lucius Malfoy had any idea what he was getting into. She decided that her column would echo her thinking on the subject. Maybe that would shake something loose.

'Engagement linked to the spell that saved Harry Potter'

Just after the last minute spell that Hermione Granger used to save the Life of Harry Potter this very interesting engagement notice was place by Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy is very pleased to announce his engagement to Hermione Granger. Date of the wedding which will be held at Malfoy Manor is yet to be determined.

IT is known that Ms Granger was working with Lucius Malfoy using his vast private library in the desperate attempts to save the life of Harry Potter. But this reporter finds it hard to believe that these two individuals fell in love so quickly. Considering their very different sides in the last war; and considering their very different points of view on many different subjects, it seems much more likely that an arrangement was made concerning the spell used to save Harry Potter. It comes as no surprise that Hermione Granger would do anything to save Harry Potter; after all she did as much during the late war. But why would the very Pureblood Lucius Malfoy wish to marry the muggleborn Hermione Granger is a very interesting question in itself. This reporter will work diligently to discover the truth. The actual spell used has not been released by the Ministry; and indications are that it never will be. The people have the right to know what has happened concerning the greatest heroes of the Wizarding War.

Lucius shook his head at the article; leave it to her to stir things up. People's right to know; what drivel. But he reluctantly had to credit her with figuring out part of the truth; and the way it was worded did not seem to be to his credit. He would have to think about that.

Hermione read it and shook her head as well. Rita had come very close to the truth; but not in the way she thought. The price for her life was the reason for the engagement; not Harry's. She snorted to think that that would really put Rita in a tizzy trying to figure that out.

Hermione decided to go back to work; it would give herself something to do and it would prevent the curious from getting at her. She dressed and apparated to the Ministry.

There she had to placate her section head who had figured out what Hermione had intended from her packet; she had to promise that she would find another way next time. Then she went to her desk and started wading through the paperwork that had built up over the last 3 weeks. She was able to lose herself in the process and forget about her other cares.

Lucius decided to visit his intended at work; they needed to talk and at the least he could start the process. He found her wading through piled up paperwork; he was interested to note that he felt her the moment he apparated to the Ministry.

Hermione's head snapped up; suddenly she could feel Lucius and he was getting closer; was this the way it was going to be from now on. It could be a real pain.

As he came through her door she looked at him; she had to admit he was very attractive and the way he moved reminded her of lions on the prowl for food that she had seen in documentaries when she was younger.

"IT is very nearly noon; time for lunch. And while I have no doubt that Molly Weasley stuffed you yesterday you missed more than a few meals these last weeks and need to make up for it."

Hermione sighed but had to admit she was in need of gaining back some weight; her jeans were a little loose on her. She got up and moved towards him; he promptly took her arm and escorted her out. She found herself liking his old fashioned manners.

Lucius took her to a quite exclusive restaurant; clearly he was a regular from the way he was treated. Hermione opened the menu; she was barely able to keep from gasping at the prices; Lucius smirked at her. "Remember who you are with; I never ask how much and now so will you. I have set up an account with Gringott for you and placed 100,000 galleons in it. Judging from your past activities, that will last you quite a while. I have already set up an appointment at Madame Malkin for your new wardrobe. It will be on Saturday at 9 am. "

Hermione glared at him. "I am quite capable of making my own appointments, thank you. In the future do not make them for me."

The smirk grew. "Of course, Dear." Lucius enjoyed the frustrated look on her face; it was indeed amusing to poke at her.

Knowing that Lucius was having fun at her expense (then she realized why she knew that so certainly) left her without speech for a moment. She did not grind her teeth but it was close. Sighing she decided to just order and move on.

Seeing that Hermione was not going to rise to the bait Lucius settled down to pick what he wanted. He noted that she still did not order all that much; working on a hunch he ordered a very creamy chocolate cake for desert. The look in her eyes told him he had scored.

'How did he know that is the desert I like the most? Is this a case where the spell allows us to know things like that about the other?'

Hermione thought hard on that and concentrated on Lucius; but she did not get much beyond the fact that he was amused by her and that he was enjoying the experience. The amusing part grated on her yet she had to admit she was enjoying it mostly herself.

Lucius had not released how much enjoyment he could get out of the little witch; this whole situation might be more fun than he thought it would be.

Back at her desk she was surprised to find that she had really enjoyed the conversation with Lucius. He was very intelligent and quite well read for a wizard. Hermione had not realized how much she missed the intelligent and challenging conversation that she had had at Hogwarts. She got some of that in the Ministry, but not all that much. Maybe this would be ok after all.

Lucius looked back on the lunch and thought that this might work out quite well; except when he was talking to Severus intelligent conversation was very rare. He then noticed that an owl had arrived; it was from Draco. He opened it anticipating some very extreme invective.

'What are you thinking? The most bossy know it all cow in all of Hogwarts and a mudblood as well. And what did you have to do with saving Harry Potter?'

Lucius sighed. Draco really needed to join the new world; the old one was dead and buried and one had to recognize reality. He owled back.

'You need to realize our old world is gone and learn to live in the new one; yes I did help out but it was with a purpose. Our reputation and power will be greatly helped out by this arrangement; and I have found Miss Granger to be not only brilliant and interesting but attractive. Perhaps it's a case of my not allowing myself to be intimidated by her intellect.'

Lucius smirked a little. Draco losing out on the top position in the class to Hermione still rankled him and he would not like that last bit.

He had been able to talk Hermione into coming to dinner that night to discuss arrangements for the wedding. He knew she was hoping to find a way out but he was becoming more determined by the day to marry her. A real challenge had not been his for a very long time; he had no doubt she would be a challenge to remember. He had also come to believe that she would be a very passionate if inexperienced woman in bed; and he was looking forward to that. Teaching a passionate witch how to please him would be very enjoyable indeed.

Hermione had to think about what to wear that evening; she did not want to look bad but she also did not want Lucius thinking she had dressed to impress him or even worse; to attract him. Not that she really thought she could; he had been married to a very beautiful woman. She finally decided on a simple summer frock.

Lucius had decided to keep it fairly simple and informal that night; time enough to get her used to high society events. Though he would not attend as many as he had while married to Narcissa, there were still some that he would be going to with her at his side; mainly ministry events.

Hermione took a deep breath; one of the benefits to wearing the Malfoy ring is that she was now able to apparat right into Malfoy Manor to the main Hall. For some reason she felt nervous; why she should be escaped her. So what if they were engaged; it might never come to marriage.

An elf was waiting for her and escorted her to the main dining room; it was as grand as she thought it would be. During her time there looking for the spell she had not really gone anywhere else in the Manor.

The simple dress she was wearing suited her, Lucius thought. It was tight enough without being obvious; and short enough without being scandalous. It showcased her shapely legs and derriere; and the top clung to what appeared to be a very nice set of breasts. He would enjoy unwrapping her.

The robes Lucius was wearing were a step up from normal everyday ones but not that much of a one. They did showcase his excellent form and of course there was always that hair combined with the very strong but very attractive face. Hermione had not been totally isolated; she had heard rumors about 'Luscious Lucius'.

The dinner while not lavish by Lucius's standards was by hers; but she just ate and conversed with him; it was tacitly understood that serious matters would be dealt with after dinner. Topped off by another sinfully chocolate concoction Hermione was full to bursting.

"If I have too many more meals like this and lunch I will be a balloon."

Lucius gave an appreciative look at her form; Hermione felt her cheeks warm u.

"I see nothing wrong that a few pounds will not set to rights; you are a very attractive woman Hermione. Now don't scoff, you are."

Blushing even more she demurred. "Narcissa was a very beautiful woman."

"Yes she was. She was also of only moderate intelligence and she had no conversation that did not deal with jewelry, clothes and the like. I believe we will have a much more stimulating relationship."

Hermione had to think about that; Lucius certainly was beginning to pour on the charm and she had to admit that she liked it. "I am not used to getting compliments on my appearance or much of anything else except a usually backhanded compliment on my intelligence." She stopped realizing how that sounded.

Lucius looked at her calmly. "And that was wrong. But considering who you spent most of your time around with since you started to grow up that is no surprise. Harry is an intelligent young man but his interests are limited; Ronald is not very intelligent and his interests can be listed as three; his stomach, Quidditch and any available and willing woman. Arthur is but he is drowned out by Molly who also is limited; the same can be frankly said about all of the Weasley's except perhaps Charlie and he has spent most of the time of the last several years in Romania. And I have not really been that much better off with my dinner and conversational companions for some time. Leaving out Narcissa, and not going into details about Bellatrix and the other thugs that were slavishly devoted to Voldemort, Severus was the only person I usually got to talk to that had anything to say."

Hermione listened to this with mixed emotions; honesty forced her to admit the truth about the Weasley's; even if she resented it. She had to admit he had not been much better off; and she shuddered to think what it must have been like with Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange in the house.

"When do you want the ceremony?"

Hermione gathered her wits and contemplated that. "I was originally thinking that we should delay it in hopes of finding another answer but I realize that that is not really likely; any spell that would get the job done has obvious drawbacks. Even if we reworked it so that say a dozen wizards donated their life force to me that is still taking years off of their lives. You would really need to get 50 to 100 to do it so that they would not lose anything. And I really doubt that a spell involving that many people will work; from everything I have ever heard mass spells rarely work the way they are supposed to; and with more people involved the greater the chance of someone making a mistake. So all in all I see no reason really to delay. How about next month?"

Lucius was surprised at her early capitulation; but then he had considered the problem and come to the same conclusion. Which should not be that surprising as they were both very intelligent wizards. "That would be quite acceptable to me. Do you wish to get your wedding dress at Madame Malkins as well or would you prefer somewhere else?'

Hermione shook her head. "I really know of no one else; I have never bothered to learn where the so called trend setting witches go for their clothes. So that should be fine. Which reminds me; I am sending the announcement to my parents and they will certainly want to meet you before the wedding. I hope you do not object?"

Lucius shook his head. "I admit to being interested in meeting the people who created you; I have met very few muggles in my life."

Hermione snorted. "at least ones you had not tortured and killed."

Lucius stiffened. "I have never killed anyone except Deatheaters."

Hermione stared at him and realized that with her bond she could tell when he was lying and when he was not and he was telling the truth. "Well that was startling; does that mean you were deliberately missing at the battle in the Ministry?"

"yes."

Hermione had to think about that. "Why in the world would such an intelligent man buy off on all that garbage that Voldemort was peddling?"

Lucius sighed. He guessed they might as well have this conversation now.

"As my father before me I took the DeathMark on my 18th Birthday. For pureblood sons it was tradition and expected. Back then it was mostly just talk. I never considered any other choice at that time in my life. When Voldemort appeared the first time I was appalled at his crudity and frankly how low class he was. I should have figured he was not a pureblood; though one has to admit there are other Purebloods that were just as bad; Bellatrix, Rodolpho, Dolohov and others come to mind. Either insane or just plain thugs. It is rather painful for me to admit just how long it took for me to realize that most of the Pureblood rhetoric was ridiculous. When he apparently died trying to kill Potter, I was very relieved and just put up a front from then on. I rather foolishly believed that that was pretty much the end of it. When Voldemort came back I was confronted with a choice; try and fight him and almost certainly die; or go along. And that would also have meant the death of my wife and son. I tried to do as little as possible and eventually Voldemort realized that and branded me unreliable and not trustworthy. It was at that point that I began to try and escape one way or another. Being caught at the Ministry actually was a good thing; even Azkaban was better than being around Voldemort. And it gave me time to think and plan; that was when I started to approach the Order of the Phoenix, as you well know. The rest of the story you know as well as anyone. I still believe that the manners and behavior of the truly old and respectable pureblood is the way the wizarding world should go; but everything else I have rejected."

Hermione sat there for a while. Then she looked at him. "Thank you for being so honest; that clears up a number of questions I have had. I think I will go home now so I can think some more. When do you want to send out the invitations; mine will not take long; outside of my parents, Harry and the Weasleys there will not be many. I will talk to Ginny tomorrow about being my bridesmaid; when I contact my parents my mother will certainly want to be with me when my dress is chosen."

"I think we will send them out next week for exactly one month from that point. It will not be huge but it will still be rather elaborate. My reputation demands it."

Hermione smiled at that and got up. So did Lucius and he pulled her to him and proceeded to devour her mouth.

Very much dazed, Hermione blinked up at him. He smirked again. "Now that will give you something else to think about."

Laying in her bath that night Hermione contemplated the conversation with Lucius. What he said made sense and seemed to be borne out by his actions. She could see where someone could be gradually led down a road and not realize the problems until they were in too deep to get out. Everything she had ever heard about Abraxes Malfoy was that he was one of the worst of the Pureblood Bigots so Lucius was spoon fed all of that from early on. Indoctrinated would be the proper definition. She knew thinking about all of this was one way she was avoiding thinking about that kiss; it had truly curled her toes. She and Ron had never reached the point of sleeping together so she was still a virgin; she had no doubt at all that the stories told about Luscious Lucius were true and maybe not exaggerated at all. And if she was being really honest with herself, she had to admit that she was attracted to him. Not just physically but otherwise; she actually felt that they could have a real partnership of a marriage like her mother and father had. The physical attraction was really just the cherry on top (my cherry, her bad side reminded her).

Lucius meanwhile was more and more of the opinion that his initial instinct about Hermione was dead on; a very passionate woman hid under her unobtrusive exterior. And he was willing to bet she was all but untouched; he would enjoy being her instructor. And he was definitely looking forward to spirited conversations and debates; he had had all too little of that for too long.

Hermione had also after leaving the Manor had sent a letter out on muggle mail to her parents letting them know and letting her mother know about the fitting for her dress and that Hermione would pick her up; and in a week or so they would meet Lucius.

Lucius started making arrangements for the wedding ceremony; there were a lot of details that required his direct action. It did give him something different to do other than the day to day details of his businesses. Draco had owled him back that he wanted to meet him on the subject of his upcoming marriage; Lucius sent back a reply that it would be good for the next coming Tuesday; rather maliciously he intended Hermione to be there as well. That should be entertaining.

Hermione was a little unsure when she went to her parents home to pick up her mother. She had a feeling that the third degree would be coming. And she was right.

Her mother especially had remembered her comments about the Malfoy's over the years and wondered what was going on that she intended to marry the senior Malfoy.

"I am not going into the age difference Hermione since you have always been much more mature beyond your years; and having just fought a war that makes your real age more like a blood pressure reading. But he was not only on the other side but supposedly this Voldemort's right hand man. And didn't he try and kill you at least once?"

"Mom, a lot of that was for show. I have had a long conversation with him over that and I am satisfied it was more of a case of him being trapped in a family tradition and being indoctrinated in all the fanaticism since childhood. Once he reached maturity he began to have doubts but it was like being in the Mafia; very hard to get out alive. And in the end he did fight in the last battle on our side."

James was also somewhat skeptical. "But his underlying beliefs have been with him since childhood; that is very hard to get rid of completely."

Hermione actually smiled at that. "He is very arrogant and opinionated; and as a scion of one of the top Pureblood families he certainly acts like some of the British Royal family over the years. But he also has a rather sly sense of humor and seems to have a more realistic view of the world than I had thought. I think we will have a very spirited marriage; I will have to be on my toes or he will walk all over me; but I kind of like that challenge."

Her mother had been looking at her closely. "But you do not love him."

Hermione knew they were getting into dangerous waters and she had to be careful what she said. There was no way she wanted her parents to know the whole story. "No I don't; but I am very attracted to him and him to me; and we now have a magical bond that pretty much guarantees we will be together no matter what."

James looked puzzled. "Magical bond?"

"Sometimes two peoples magic just bond; they tend to have very close and very good marriages. The attraction draws us together no matter what. We decided that there was no use fighting that given our physical attraction. And we both like the way we argue and debate."

Jane blinked a little at that. "And that is sufficient for Marriage?"

"We think so. You will get to meet him next week; this Saturday we do the dresses for me and my bridesmaid which will almost certainly be Ginny. We will be sending out the formal invitations this coming week. The wedding will be one month later."

Hermione thought she had done a pretty good job telling part of the truth.

Hermione visited Ginny and Harry the next evening after work; Harry had decided to take some time off from Auror training to rest and relax. Ginny had decided to take a leave of absence from her Quidditch team as well. After owling first to make sure she was not interrupting things Hermione came over.

Harry was still having a hard time accepting that Hermione had coolly and calmly decided to sacrifice her own life for his; he had had enough of other people dying for him. So his somewhat sad greeting for her tugged at her heart; she knew she needed him to understand. So she sat next to him and held both his hands.

"Harry I decided that that was what had to be done; the other possibility I looked at very hard and realized would be too bad in too many ways; you are my brother in every way that matters and I know you consider me to be your sister. Not even taking account of the other reasons that alone put me off of it. The bottom line was that I could NOT stand by and let you die without taking action; and that was the only way I felt I could do it."

Harry looked at her closely "Not because you felt my life was worth more than yours?"

Inside herself Hermione had made that value judgment for many different reasons; she did consider Harry's life more valuable than her own. But she knew she could never say that or the guilt would eat at him forever.

"Harry there is a text in the bible that says it all to me: 'Greater love than** this **no man hath**, that a **man** lay down **his life** for his **friend'It's a verse from John 15:13. There is nothing more for me to say."

Harry sat and thought about that. Hermione held his hands still and gently said "Are you saying you would not have done the same for me?"

He looked at his best friend. "Of course I would."

Hermione smiled at him. "Then nothing more needs to be said, does there?" 

Ginny had been very quiet. "I think this is something we all have to accept and move on from. Hermione, you know my feelings. Now enough of that. When is the dress fitting and where?"

Hermione blinked but smiled. "Saturday9 AM atMadame Malkin's. I will be bringing my mother; I would like Molly to come as well."

Ginny nodded. "She made a point of telling me that she would be there."

The dress fitting went better than expected; Molly and Jane got along like a house on fire and between them and Ginny Hermione found herself in a much more fancy Dress than she had imagined; but she had to admit she loved it. Jane saw it originally and thought it looked a lot like Princess Grace's Wedding Dress. Neither Molly or Ginny knew who that was but when told it was royalty they immediately agreed that was the dress. Ginny found a bridesmaid dress that complimented it and all in all it went quite well. Jane did find some time to talk to Molly about Lucius.

"I have concerns; this seems to have happened so quickly. Hermione usually takes time to think out things. This is unlike her."

Molly had some doubts as well but could not tell Jane about them; she knew that Hermione had been insistent that they never know about either spell. Molly could understand that; but she still was suspicious of Lucius. She settled for giving Jane the standard 'Deatheater' reasons for not liking the upcoming marriage.

Tuesday rolled by and Hermione went to Malfoy Manor for another Dinner with Lucius; she was totally surprised by the presence of Draco. He had left right after the final battle to finish his schooling at Durmstrang. So she had not seen him since then. She had no doubt that this was Lucius's idea of having free entertainment.

"So Granger, what is all this about? Father has been less than forthcoming which means something is going on. A more unlikely pairing is hard for me to imagine."

Thoughtfully Hermione looked at him, then glanced at Lucius with an eyebrow raised. He smirked at her. So she decided to just be honest.

"The spell I used to save Harry would have killed me in a few hours. For whatever reason your father bound us by another spell; if I do not conceive a child in 6 months we both die. If we both agree to sever the bond and do that spell than I die just about right away. So you will have to ask him why."

Draco sat there with his mouth open. "You just did a spell to transfer your life force to Potter; was there an agreement with father to do his spell right after?"

"No there was not. She did the spell expecting to be dead in hours. It was totally my decision to do what I did. And I did it for my own reasons."

Draco stared at his father. "Why?"

"I have my reasons. Now you just have to accept them. I expect you at the wedding. I am not expecting you to act like you welcome it; I expect you to act like an adult and a Malfoy."

Draco sat back and thought about it. After a while he looked at Hermione. "You really expected to die?"

Calmly she looked at him. "I had three days to prepare and think it over. Once the spell was identified I understood all the implications. I do not expect you to understand."

"You are right I do not; however that is neither here nor there. Why did you accept the spell if you had already given yourself up for dead?"

"She knew nothing about it; she was unconscious and almost dead at the time I did the spell."

Draco looked at his father narrowly. He knew he would not be told the real reasons.

"Very well I will be there; and I will not act like it is the end of the world. But I think I might visit more often just to watch the sparks fly between the two of you. She is a really bossy know it all and frankly you are about the same."

Lucius smirked. "Then we are in agreement. Let's go to dinner."

Outside of a few barbs sent her way (which she promptly sent back) the meal was fairly amicable. Draco left right after dinner.

Lucius asked Hermione to remain for a while. They went into his study to talk.

"I take it the dress fitting went well?"

"Its fancier than I originally wanted but it is beautiful; and Ginny's dress complements it well. Molly and my mother got on very well which surprised me a little."

"It does me as well but you never know. What I really wanted to talk to you is whether you wish to wait until the marriage to start trying to conceive?"

Well that was fairly blunt. Hermione took a deep breath. She felt her hands start to sweat and knew she was blushing but she forced herself to look at him.

"You have a point about waiting; there really is no reason and the sooner I conceive the better for both of us."

Astutely Lucius realized part of the reason for her hesitation. "I am quite aware that if not untouched you are close to it and are unsurprisingly nervous. I can only promise you that you will indeed enjoy the experience."

Blushing rosily Hermione could no longer look at him. Lucius moved close and put one finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. She managed to say quietly "I am a virgin and I guess untouched pretty much describes me."

She saw him moving closer and closed her eyes while raising her head.

Lucius forced himself to seduce and not take; convince not conquer. Hermione was soon sitting on his lap returning kiss for kiss to the best of her ability which was rapidly losing all coherent thought. Dazed and aroused she lay panting against him when he finally released her mouth.

Lucius was almost unbearably aroused; the little witch was very intoxicating; her combination of fire and innocence tempted him more that he had thought. He wanted to take her right then and there; but managed to step back. Her heavy breathing, smoke and lust filled eyes and swelling very well kissed lips beckoned but he was able to resist the siren call. Barely. He used both hands to cup her face and look directly in her eyes.

"I want you badly and can barely resist taking you right here and now; but that would not be right. Stay the weekend and we will do it right."

Barely able to speak she nodded with a very soft but very certain "Yes."

Hermione spent the rest of the week fending off inquiries at work and thinking about the weekend to come. Lucius had had some unexpected business problems came up so the meeting with her parents would have to wait. Finally deciding she needed some advice she owled Ginny who invited her to 12 Grimmauld Place and let her know that Harry was back to work and she would be alone.

Ginny wasted no time when Hermione got there; she was whisked to the sitting room. Remus had left to go to the continent; memories here had been too much for him. Hermione was sad at this but hoped that someday Remus would find peace; but here where he had spent so much time with Nymphadora it was just too hard. With the deaths of Sirius and Nymphadora, Harry and Ginny were now alone there.

"All right, what is up? You were being a little mysterious."

Now that she was with Ginny, Hermione was having a hard time getting it out what she needed. Fortunately Ginny knew her very well and had a hunch what it was.

"Let me guess: Lucius is putting the heat on to take you to bed and you do not know what to do."

Hermione blushed. "Not exactly. We agreed to, well, this weekend…" she trailed off in embarrassment.

Ginny grinned widely. "Gonna get down to it, eh?"

Hermione blushed even more and nodded. "But I have absolutely nothing to wear as regards nightgowns."

Ginny grinned even wider. "Well it's not like you are going to have them on long anyway."

"Ginny!"

"Oh, lighten up Hermione! I have no doubt that Luscious Lucius will see to it that it's a very memorable weekend. You just need a little something=a very little something=to start things off. We will go to the Wicked Witch right now."

"What is that?"

Ginny just laughed and shook her head then whisked her away.

That evening Hermione contemplated her purchases. Never had she paid so much for so little. She wondered if she would have the nerve to put them on.

Friday night Lucius was forced to be patient; he was very eager for the little witch to get there so the real enjoyment could begin. Even though he intended to start things a little slow and stay rather conventional, he was still very much aroused. Finally the house elf let him know that she had arrived.

Carrying a small bag, since Lucius let her know that the rather extensive wardrobe he had ordered for her had arrived, Hermione took a deep breath as the house elf escorted her to her room. Needless to say it was huge and sumptuous. Putting her few things away she could not resist peaking into the large wardrobe; she was shocked at the sheer number of robes and dresses there. Shaking her head but realizing that that was just Lucius being Lucius she headed down for dinner.

IT was a little awkward since both of them were very aware of coming events, but it was not too bad. After a while they became engrossed in a debate about some proposed changes to wizarding laws regarding magical creatures and they both relaxed. When desert was finished Hermione suddenly remembered what would be coming when Lucius fixed her with a very heated look.

Blushing she excused herself. Lucius took her hand in his and kissed it; that sent shivers right up her spine and down to a certain place.

"I will be coming by in a while."

Which Hermione took as both a promise and a warning. She promptly scurried up to her room. Trying to calm herself, she took out the nightgown she had chosen; it was short and frilly and almost if not quite see through; taking her courage in hand she foregoed the knickers- not that there was much to them, either. She looked at herself in the mirror and could not believe it was her looking back. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath she managed a fairly calm sounding "Come in."

Lucius came in wearing a rather magnificent looking robe; he stopped dead as he caught site of her.

Well, the little witch did have the courage to wear something nice; and this was very nice. Pale yellow and virtually see through it hinted as much as it hid.

"Enchanting."

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and slowly moved towards him; he met her half way and that was just about the last coherent thought she had that night. She vaguely remembered after a totally devastating kiss being picked up and deposited in bed; her nightgown did indeed not stay on her long; and then Lucius proceeded to taste her entire body with his lips and tongue.

She lost count of her orgasms early on; she was reasonably certain there were at least two before he possessed her; after that counting was just about the last thing on her mind; what little remained of it. She did remember his possession of her; he was huge and she was not; but somehow he made himself fit.

After the first whirlwind; she lay in his arms trying to catch her breath. He held her close and she did not have to see to imagine a very large and very self satisfied smirk on his face. But she knew she had pleased him as well from the gasps and groans and moans she had heard that were NOT hers. Though she was a little embarrassed to realize that she was a screamer.

Lucius held his little witch and felt very good indeed; this had already been a night to remember and it was not over yet. His hunch about Hermione had been true; a very passionate woman indeed lurked beneath the brainy and supposedly calm and collected exterior. His ears still rang a little from her screams; he had to admit that was another boost to his ego. She tasted oh so sweet and he had never been in a tighter woman ever. Nor one that had so thoroughly milked him when she had cum.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Now I really believe all those stories about Luscious Lucius."

Lucius smirked even more. "Glad to be of service, My Lady."

Then Hermione found herself on her back and with her legs wide open and Lucius diving down there again. Then she moaned loudly as he took his first lick and then proceeded to devour her again.

Monday Morning found Hermione barely able to walk. She was sore in places she did not know she had; but the feeling of completion and satisfaction made it more that worthwhile even without the vivid memories. She knew her smile would need a hammer and chisel to remove; and made it a point to whisk to her office as fast as she could and lock the door.

Setting in her chair she could not avoid thinking about the weekend again. Lucius had kept her in bed virtually the entire time; he was insatiable and she reached and surpassed her previous limits again and again. Barely letting her sleep a little and eat more; he was at her again. And she had loved it. The passionate woman that she now knew she was was a complete revelation to Hermione. She now had few worries about the marriage; she frankly wondered if she might get pregnant even before the wedding.

Hermione's parents had expressed a wish to get to know the Weasley's better and to thank them for taking care of Hermione over the years. So that following Wednesday night Hermione brought them to the Burrow.

Both of them were somewhat amazed at the haphazard makeup of the strangely built home and were incredulous when told that it was much more normal looking now after being rebuilt from the damages caused by the war. But Molly soon put them to ease and it was not long before they were conversing almost normally; Arthur especially wanting to talk about muggle dentistry. Jane and Molly were already friends and just added to it. Hermione had just began to really relax when George put his foot into it.

Ron was still upset about the marriage and George tried to remind him why it was happening; unfortunately he spoke up in the middle of a lull in all of the conversations going on.

"Ron get over it-if Lucius had not done that spell Hermione would be dead!"

To say there was a deathly silence would be to understate the situation.

Jane and James stared at George, then swung their anguished faces towards Hermione, who slumped in her chair with a groan.

Ginny reached over and smacked George on the head "You IDIOT!"

James took a deep breath. "Hermione." That was all he said and it was enough. She stood up and walked to them. She looked at Molly. "I will take them to my flat and we will talk about it. Sorry Molly." Molly nodded sadly.

Hermione made some tea while her parents quietly sat on the sofa. She served them than sat down across from them. Her mother looked her in the eye. "We want the whole story now."

Her parents sat, stunned. Their tea forgotten and getting cold anyway.

James stirred himself. "Was there no other way?" Hermione shook her head.

Jane sighed. "And this spell that Lucius did?"

"As long as I conceive a child in the next 6 months we will all be fine. If for whatever reason I do not then we either both die or we both have to sever the bond and I die."

Jane and James held each others hand. Then James looked at Hermione.

"And that is why the rush to get married?"

Hermione nodded. "Lucius wanted to make sure that there would be no stigma attached to any child; which I happened to agree with. The Wizarding world is not as accepting of children out of wedlock as the rest of the world has come to be."

Jane looked at her. "What if you cannot have children?"

Hermione blushed. "The last physical I had right after the Battle of Hogwarts told me that I was normal and fertile; I really should have no trouble and Lucius has already had a child. As a matter of fact…" she stopped suddenly.

Her mother completed the sentence "You and he already are trying."

She blushed a little more and nodded. That meeting with Lucius was going to be a lot more complicated than she had thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be she opened the door and her mouth dropped open. "May I come in?" Mutely she had nodded.

Taking a deep breath she said "Lucius Malfoy, these are my parents, James and Jane Granger."

Jane had to admit he was impressive and handsome; James was very impressed by his noblesse oblige manner. He had looked at Hermione "Arthur owled me about what happened and I decided that meeting them right away might be for the best."

Dazedly Hermione nodded.

Jane pulled herself together first and fixed her eyes on him. "Why did you do the spell considering the possible consequences?"

Lucius knew he had to be very careful.

"I had always admired your daughter as a witch; then gradually as a person; then finally as a woman. The three weeks spent researching for a cure for Harry I got a chance to see her in a very open and complete way. I was awed by her willingness to die for her friend; such coolly calculated bravery I have never heard of. Nor do I ever expect to see it again. I grew more and more attracted to her; then I found that spell and realized that without it she would die and I could not stand by and see that happen. I have absolutely no regrets; I believe that we will have a VERY GOOD marriage. "

Hermione moved towards him and hugged him; it just seemed to be the thing to do. Lucius held her and enjoyed the feeling of holding her; then his brow knit and he pulled away to look at her closely. Hermione noticed this and asked "Lucius what is it?"

He shook his head for a moment; then looked at her closely again. " I feel something different about you."

James and Jane looked on wonderingly; then Jane said "What do you mean-feel? Is it something to do with that spell that bonded you?"

Lucius shook his head in puzzlement. "I just know something is different about you."

Hermione looked at him then suddenly her eyes went wide and her hand came up to her mouth. They all looked at her and James said "Honey, what is it" Is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head then took a deep breath. "Lucius do you know the spell required to check for pregnancy?" He blinked and then nodded as both her parents gasped audibly.

Lucius set her down on a chair then moved away a little and drew his wand from his cane. The spell was simple; he cast it then waited. His wand pointed at her stomach. Suddenly there was a blue mist that arose right around her stomach.

Jane, James and Hermione all looked at him. He was smiling widely. "Well, precious, our troubles seem to be over. it's a good thing the wedding is only a month away. It won't look too bad when 8 months later you have our first child."

That seemed to take a lot of the tension out of the air. Enchanted with the thought of grandchildren her parents relaxed and celebrated. Lucius was doing his utmost to charm them. Hermione then wondered if it would be a good idea to go to St Mungo's for a checkup or wait. Jane was firm that she should see a doctor and start on a strict regimen of diet and exercise. Hermione did not exactly like that suggestion but reluctantly agreed that it should be done; Lucius informed her he would make the appointment. The rest of the evening went quite well.

She and Lucius went to St Mungo's the next day; she was quite happy with the doctor and saw no problem with keeping him. His examination showed that she was indeed pregnant and there appeared to be no problems. He gave her some pamphlets on do's and don'ts and suggestions for a diet.

Rita Skeeter had been frustrated in trying to find out more about what had happened with Potter and Granger; the only ones that knew were those involved and Kingsley Shackelbolt; they certainly were not going to talk. The Dr involved was out as well; he was known to not like any reporters. She had a couple people who worked at St Mungo's as sources but they had not heard anything. Then she got a owl from one of her sources; the contents were very interesting. So Granger was already pregnant; the wedding was still almost a month off. Still not really a story; this happened all the time. But it did show that they were indeed close already. This just did not make much sense. They were so different in so many ways; maybe that time spent together love had struck. But Rita did not think so; there had to be more involved. She kept going back to what cured Potter; it had to be some kind of transfer spell. But wouldn't that kill the donor? And if it had then Malfoy had cured her; but that would have killed him. OK. What if the spells were different? The one Malfoy used different than the one Granger used. But no one but those two and the others seemed to know what they were. Common sense indicated that they were probably Blood Magic; and Dark Magic as well. The more she thought about it the more she was certain that the spell Granger used would have killed her if Malfoy had not done his spell. So she had made a deal with him; but why would he marry her? Was the family reputation that important; clearly marrying Hermione Granger would very much put the seal of approval of the new wizarding world back on the Malfoy family? But that was not the whole answer, she just knew that.

Dr Johnson had been quietly informed about Hermione Granger's pregnancy since he had carefully let it be known that he wanted to know if that happened due to her work with Potter. He had made the pediatric doctors aware that they needed to make a power search as well as other diagnostic tests. They had not asked him why; but they could guess. He looked at the results of the test and having talked to the doctor involved he thought he had a pretty good picture of the whole situation. She seemed in very good health. Just maybe it would all work out; so far so good. He wrote some more notes on this and then was called out for an emergency. He usually put them away but not this time.

One of Rita's sources happened by the open door of the office and looking around and seeing no one crept in to look at what he could find. The money she paid him came in handy. Noticing that the file was on Hermione Granger he quickly made a copy and stole out. Pursuant to her very strong directives he did not read them but owled them straight to her.

Now she had the whole story; Dr Johnson had written it all down in his notes. Rita sat back and could hardly believe it. If his account was accurate, and she had no reason to doubt it, then Hermione Granger had to be either the most reckless witch around or the bravest. Maybe both. She had cured Potter knowing full well that she would die. Rita had figured this out from rumors that Hermione had sent letters for her family and friends to the ministry to be delivered in case of her death just before she performed the spell. These papers just confirmed the full story of that. She had coolly and calmly decided to end her life to save Harry Potters. Were they that close? There had been some rumors that they were closer than friends but Rita very much doubted that; Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had been together for quite a while; even while Ron Weasley was still dating Hermione. So that did not track. Was it all that much of a stretch? Granger had been known to take huge risks to protect Potter quite often during the war; this was just the most extreme example. Rita found it hard to grasp the nature of a friendship that close. Or was it more that she just thought his life worth so much more than her own? During the war that would have been valid as it was well known that only Harry Potter could kill Voldemort. But now? Rita thought that she was closer to the answer of why Hermione Granger would calmly end her own life to save Harry Potters. BUT what about Lucius Malfoy? WHY would he put himself at extreme risk to save Hermione Granger? Then marry her? What was the nature of his spell. She went back to the papers and looked at them again; then she notice some scribbling off to the side. It was hard to read but then she realized it was mentioning some other notes. She had ignored them; now she went back to them. And at last it ALL became clear. Hermione Granger had to conceive or they would both die. There probably was a way to break the spell but it would mean almost instant death for her. BUT this still did not answer the question why Lucius Malfoy did it. Rita decided it was time for direct confrontation.

Hermione had gone back to her flat, she had taken off the day from work. Lucius had some business meetings he had to go to but they would meet for dinner that night at the Manor. Knowing she was pregnant relieved the last real worry that she had had; she was looking forward very much to the wedding now; and of course the birth of her child.

Rita had considered her options and figured that Lucius Malfoy would just stonewall her; she thought she would have a better chance of getting a reaction out of Granger. The young witch was known to have a temper and might let something slip. So she owled her letting her know that she knew most of the story but was giving her a chance to get her version out first.

Hermione groaned as she read the owl. Sighing she sent back an agreement to see Rita. For a moment she thought about waiting to tell Lucius but realized that this really was up to her. Oh, well let's get it over with. It would be interesting to see how much she knew.

Hermione quietly let Rita in and they sat in the small living room. Rita had a rather large set of notes and she looked at them before asking her first question.

"How long did you know that the spell needed to save Harry Potter would kill you before you cast it?"

"3 days."

Rita blinked at that blunt and honest statement. Shaking her head she plowed on.

"It was dark magic right?"

"More correctly Blood Magic but it was certainly dark. It was meant to suck the life force of a wizard but I found a way to reverse it."

"Did you know about the other spell that would bind you to Harry Potter and force you to bear his child?"

"Yes and I rejected it. It would have been much too awkward; I consider Harry my brother and he considers me his sister."

"So you thought being dead was better than awkward."

"I spent two days while working on the spell to consider the other spell. I very carefully thought out all the possible ramifications and decided that quicker and cleaner was better."

"I take it Harry thought differently? Did his wife?"

"They all thought I went too far."

"But you still believe you made the right choice?"

"It was the right choice for me. The bottom line was saving Harry's life; of secondary concern was everything else."

"Your life was a secondary concern?"

"John 15:13. In the Bible."

"What?"

"Look it up. It says all that needs to be said."

OK, this seems to be a dead end. Move on.

"Why did Lucius Malfoy perform a spell that required you to bear him a child or you would both die?"

Hermione was a little surprised that Rita found that out; but so be it.

"To be honest I think he really does not know all the reasons himself. We had started to get close while I was at the Manor; but it was much more than that."

"When will the child be born?"

"In a little more than 8 months. I certainly am not going to claim it was premature when the baby arrives. We did have an interest in seeing that I got pregnant quickly."

Rita had to admire how calmly she said all of this. Maybe all the shocks and the war had pretty much made her immune to these sorts of things.

"Well that seems to be it. I am very surprised that you were so forthcoming."

"It was clear you knew most of the story so why bother trying to cover it up any more? I imagine Lucius will not like being called sentimental or impulsive though."

"Is that what you think a lot of it was."

"Having got to know him MUCH better, I think so."

Rita thought a minute. Then grinned. "Off the record, is he as good in bed as the 'Luscious Lucius' rumors have it."

Hermione Granger just smiled. A BIG smile.

Lucius sighed as he read Hermione's owl. He would love to know how Rita Skeeter found out everything but what was was. Hermione's honesty probably was the best way to go about things but it was going to really stir the wizarding world up.

Molly read the owl from Hermione. "Damn that woman!"

Ginny and Arthur looked at her. She looked back at them and sighed.

"That was from Hermione. Rita Skeeter knows the whole story and it will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Someone at the hospital must have talked."

Ginny groaned. "Great."

Harry pretty much had the same reaction. He decided that delaying taking his Auror training would be a good thing for a while.

The rest of the Weasley's realized that they would just have to put up with it.

Hermione sat and thought about it. She realized that her flat would be easily found; and she did not want to live under siege. She owled Lucius that she would probably have to move right into the manor now rather than after the wedding.

Lucius read Hermione's owl and had to agree. While some might not think it would be proper, since Hermione's pregnancy would be out anyway why bother worrying about it. He owled back telling her to grab what she needed and come right over.

Kingsley read the owl from Hermione and shook his head. Well it had to get out sooner or later. He owled back that he understood her need to be honest since Rita apparently had the whole story anyway.

The editor of the Daily Prophet read Rita's story and thought about it. Page one certainly; the whole page? Yes. Now how to organize it? He had Rita come in.

"OK, this gets the whole front page. I want the story of how she saved Harry Potter at the top; the middle will be about Malfoy saving her. The bottom will be examples of her doing the same in the past. Did you try to get a statement from Potter and Malfoy?"

"Yes I did. Potter just said no comment; Lucius Malfoy said that his reasons to do what he did were his own and that she knew nothing about it since she was unconscious and almost dead when he did it. There was no prior arrangement or deal."

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Yes I do considering what the doctors's notes said and the fact that she had sent letters to be opened upon her death to the ministry just before she went to St Mungo's."

The editor paused for a moment. "She must be one cool collected person with frankly balls of stone."

Rita grinned for a moment. "That pretty much describes her."

"Why do you think he did what he did?"

"That is the one thing I do not really know; the last question not really answered. If I were to guess I think for the first time in his life Lucius Malfoy did something that was really altruistic. And he is completely embarrassed by it."

Hermione arrived later that day at the Manor with what she needed and Crookshanks. Lucius was waiting for her.

"I have made a room up for you and you can make as many cat doors as you want for your pet."

"Thank you." She paused for a minute biting her lip. Lucius looked at her with an eyebrow up.

Sighing. "I would like to share a room with you." Blushing.

Lucius smiled a real smile. "I would like that but wanted to give you a choice."

She smiled widely at him. "I want to be with my husband all the time."

The next morning the Daily Prophet came out with the headline "Truth about how Harry Potter's life was saved!"

Hermione was a little surprised that it was a very straightforward form; very little sensationalism. But then Lucius reminded her that this story needed none of that. She responded that she thought so but did not think they had the intelligence or taste to figure that out.

Ginny sighed. It was like being under attack again; people were camped out at the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. But then again since Lucius Malfoy had his Manor and its huge grounds very carefully warded there was not much point of trying that there. Being on a public street pretty much kept that from a reality here. Harry looked at her. "Honey, it will get better. After a while it all fades."

"Yeah but while it's on it's a real pain."

Kingsley made it quite clear that the Ministry would have no comment on what was a private matter. Did not stop much but it was all he could do.

Hermione looked out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor; just barely in the distance she could see owls hovering. The wards prevented any owls from being delivered at the moment; only Malfoy eagle owls would be able to go in and out for the time being. Those owls would have to drop their messages at the collection point that was established outside the wards. Any Howlers would have to be dropped there as well. She sighed.

"I wonder how long this will last?"

"I would imagine a week or two at the most and then things will die down; our wedding however is going to be tougher to regulate now."

Hermione nodded. "I guess we could delay it or just make a quick run to the ministry?"

"No. I will not let anyone steal this day from you or me. I will not allow myself to be dictated to by the great unwashed."

Hermione had to smile at that. Lucius could be very stubborn but she had to admit that she agreed with not being forced to act differently by public pressure.

Even big stories eventually die down; with it being still almost three weeks until the wedding people did have to go on with their lives. But the story was constantly talked about everywhere; Hermione went back to work and Kingsley made sure that everyone was told to leave her alone but the looks and whispers were everywhere. Even in her section which was oblivious to most things those there acted the same. Her section chief was very succinct.

"I do not have the words to talk about it. But I am very proud to have you work here. If anyone bothers you the Minister has made it clear they will be out on their ear the next moment. Please let me know if you need anything."

Saturday morning Hermione and Ginny went to Madame Malkin's for their final fitting of their dresses. Even the normally quite collected Malkin was a little bit off with Hermione. She apologized. "I just cannot get over what you did. When the war got bad I closed the shop and went to France. I guess that was cowardly but I did not want to get into it."

Hermione reassured her. "What could you have done really? Just become another target for the crazed Deatheaters. You were better off going."

Ginny listened to that. When the older woman left to fetch a few accessories she looked at Hermione. "Pretty tough getting used to being the real hero this time, eh? Harry hated how he was treated right after the final battle. It was just as bad as this."

Hermione sighed. "I never realized how bad it must have been for him. But then right after it was over I went to visit my parents so I escaped the first few weeks."

"You were lucky. I finally got a feeling what it had been like for Harry for so long; now I see this and I realize that maybe she had the right idea; get out and not get involved. Like most of the wizarding world did."

"If more people had stood up and fought not so many innocent people would have been victims. It was because too many did not want to get involved that it was so bad." Hermione almost growled.

Ginny sighed. "I know."

Hermione was still a little bothered by that when she got back to the Manor. After four days the number of owls had dropped and she felt that maybe the worst was over. Then she got an official one from the Ministry.

"Oh great." Lucius looked up at her from the table; it had arrived in the middle of lunch. Lucius was being something of a mother hen with Hermione, insisting that she eat correctly. So far she had been more amused than offended.

"What is it?"

Hermione sighed. "This is from Kingsley. Apparently some in the Wizangamot want to award me with another Order Of Merlin for saving Harry. He is not sure whether it will carry and he will do all he can to shoot it down but he thinks it might go through."

Lucius contemplated that for a minute. "You deserve it. I have never heard of a more courageous act of self sacrifice ever. Just because the war is over does not mean acts like yours should not be recognized."

Hermione blushed. "I was just saving my friend. It was not like I did that for a total stranger."

"That in no way diminishes the facts of what you did."

At that moment the floo activated; they both looked at the door as it opened and Draco walked in.

"This is even being talked about at Durmstrang. How in the world did it get out?"

"Probably someone at the hospital found out from the doctors notes. That is the only way really. But it would probably have gotten out sooner or later anyway." sighed Hermione

"So what brings you here?" This from Lucius.

"School is out for a few days and I did not want to keep dodging questions. Hopefully it will die down there by the time I get back. So Granger I guess congratulations are in order. "

"For both of us Draco. In Just a little over 8 months you will have a brother or sister. Hopefully the first of several."

Draco looked at his father who was smiling. "Several? You only have to have one?"

"You would not have been an only Child Draco if Narcissa could have had more children. Hermione wants several and so do I."

"Well to each his own I guess. Since I have a lot of time before I have to settle down and begat an heir I will take my time."

"Don't feel that you have to. One of ours would get the job done as well." Smirked Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Hermione had found that she really liked sleeping with someone. Especially if she got cold feet at night. Lucius would growl at her to put on socks. Not that they had rested much; with her pregnancy Hermione found that her sex drive was very elevated; and Lucius was quite pleased with the result. Regaining their breath that night after some rather strenuous activity Hermione rested on Lucius's chest then looked up at him.

"You know we really had not discussed having more children."

"You wanted more and so did I so what was there to discuss?"

Hermione had to think about that for a moment. "I guess you are right. I would like three or four."

"That sounds fine to me? Now lets enjoy this one." And proceeded to make sure that she did.

The uproar did die down and Hermione was thankful that Kingsley had been able to convince the Wizangamot that another Order of Merlin was too much.

Finally the day of the wedding dawned. Just to keep with tradition Hermione had stayed with Ginny and Harry at 12 Grimmauld Place. They had had a good time even if Hermione had managed to talk Ginny out of a hen party.

Severus, who was to be Lucius's best man, had stayed the night at Malfoy Manor where he and Lucius shared old stories. Having been to dinner twice with Hermione present Severus was quick to tweak Lucius about the difference she had already made in him.

"If I did not know for certain I would have thought that a double had taken your place, Lucius. I have never seen you so cheerful and content. It is quite nauseating."

Lucius smiled amiably; that alone was such a change that both he and Draco just shook their heads. "It is amazing what the difference is in having the right woman. I would not have thought myself capable of such happiness."

Draco made gagging sounds. Lucius smirked at him. "Do not mock what you have never had; and if you do not show better taste you will never have."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well obviously the witch is quite gifted in bed, though you would never know to look at her. But even a wanton in bed would not put THAT smile on your face. Tell me, what other sterling qualities does she have?"

Contentedly Lucius sipped his firewhiskey. "Knowing I can get stimulating and intelligent conversation any time including in bed; and the knowledge that she cares as much for me as I do her. She has no interest in dances and balls, clothing and jewels. And she will stand right up and argue with me if she thinks I am misbehaving. Which is really outstanding since that usually ends in a very spirited round under the sheets; or under the table; or on the table…."

Draco groaned. "Enough of that please! The mental images are bad enough!"

Meanwhile Ginny was avidly pushing Hermione for details of Lucius in bed.

"Ginny I am not going to describe chapter and verse."

"I would settle for a measurement."

"Ginerva Weasley!"

"Oh come on after all the years of hearing rumors I actually can talk to someone who KNOWS. Is he really all that in bed?"

Hermione began to smile. And it grew and grew until it took on a life of its own.

"OK that is enough!"

"I did not say a thing."

"You did not need to."

James Granger stood at the top of the stairs ready to walk his daughter down the stairs into the main Ballroom of Malfoy Manor where the ceremony would be held. She looked lovely; and so very happy.

"I know I have not said this often enough, Hermione, but I love you so much and I am so proud of you."

Hermione managed to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you, daddy."

"Ready?" as the music started.

'Ready."

Lucius stood with Severus and Draco at his side looking up the stairs for his bride. He could not recall ever being this happy and content in his life. Then he saw her, a vision in white. And realized that maybe doing the right thing could be the right thing to do.


End file.
